Zero warz all out with intro to book two
by Raginkagion
Summary: any way so yeah in the end the ultranationalists become a MAsterzeran party and Makarov becomes a masterzeran official, as well as a new Nassarinian leader rising to power.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docum

Future Warz

1332in a devastated world where war is imminent every time there is a war the aftermath is the same hate, blood, toil, strife, pain, strife, suffering and poverty. These are the zero warz these are the warz that plague the world they plague the great country and empire of Masterzera, and the country of Nassarine, and Masterzera's ally Masterzisle. But the Masterzerans and there brutal allies do not care all they want is honor, glory, power, fame, and riches.

1358/- Masterzeran-Nassarine border/- area of intense fighting/ Masterzeran summer offensive launch _ Operation: Fire Starter

Objective: breach the Nassarinian border defenses, and hold it so more troops can advance into Nassarine to begin phase two of the offensive ( operation Fan the flames)

Dmitri Petrenko PoV

"Ok, it's time." A familiar voice stated as I Loaded my PPSH-41 and prepared for what was sure to be a bloody battle. The armored troop transport I was riding in came to a halt and the ramp lowered. Before I exited the armored b-71 troop-transport tank (Trans-Tank [TaeysTrazik]) I saw my old friend Reznov climbing out of the tank, I guess that was hit voice I had heard earlier. He turned and gave me a smile before hopping out of the tank with the rest of the troops. As soon as I hit the ground I saw the rest of the squad was forming in a certain formation. Rifleman in the center, Sub-Machine gunners in the center, and Heretics in the rear. In our case Heretics in our squad had PPSH-41s, and Mosin Nagants.

As soon as I got into the squad formation the Trans-Tank exploded and Mgs on the side of the road started opening fire 3 of the people in our squad got torn apart, the rest of us hit the ground immediately. Someone shouted "bunkers, in the field!" another screamed "Mgs and Panzershreks are tearing up our men!" Reznov then ordered the flamethrower to burn 'em out, and the radio to call in support from Firebird squad 134. Many of our squad was crawling for cover while, another five rifleman lay dying on the road.

"We need fire support, sector 16-76-5, Wana Ridge, Raised rode 4. HURRY!"  
"this is Salva Flame barrage bravo, primed and ready to fire. We have your coordinates, and we are coming in" A few more seconds of intense fighting. Then 3 fire birds flew over and released flames. The flames rained down on the enemy, and the enemy positions were slammed with fire. "This is Salva flame barrage to Alpha Team; Squad 132 third shock army brigade 12. Target has been destroyed. Salva Flame barrage out."

"Thank you!" Miller screamed into the radio.

"Now! Go, now, go they have nowhere left to go move up." Just then a mortar strike hit ad we were all running for cover screaming. 4 of our squad members were ripped apart and scattered across the battleground. I got to cover right next to Reznov, With Chernov, Nikolai and Pelov following close behind.

Just then I heard a 50. Caliber sniper rifle, with a bullet coming toward Pelov's head. I rushed toward Pelov shouting

"Pelov! LOOK OUT!" just then the Masterzeran named Tunamaro jumped I front of Pelov still holding onto his Mega Phalong launcher. He took the bullet. Half of his body was ripped off, with blood flying everywhere, as well as the blood spewing from his wound. Before the bullet tore him apart, he launched the already loaded Phalong at the sniper. The horrible looking spear ripped the snipers head clean off, ad pinned it up against a wall. As he lay dying his last words were

"Dimitri. You need to fight, all of you, avenge me." Those were his last words before the pistol round pierced his head, and let his blood rush out of his head, along with chunky, mushy, gooey, runny brain fluids. We all spun our heads around and saw the Masterzeran female soldier holding the pistol.

"Putting him out of his misery, a tradition only Masterzerans, and Masterzislians would understand." She said with a bit of grief in her voice. We were all full of shock and awe not because she killed her friend, but because it was common tradition.

After this we got our mind back into the battle, we went to flush out the rest of the Nassarinians Snipers. Seven more shots and seven more people died. The Nassarinians were fighting hard to keep every last inch of Wana ridge. Every step would be paid for in blood.

5 hours later in a camp a Wana Ridge…

"Form up men!' Sgt. Pickley shouted. "today we take this ridge!" he screamed. Just then Commisar Markhov started talking

"5 years ago the Nassarinians ravaged our land. Destroyed our land. Murdered our people. Spilled our blood. Today we finally return the favor. We will kill 1000 Nassarinians for every one of the dead Masterzerans. As heroes we shall return to Masterzera and Russia's embrace. We must not faulter! They think we are weak well I say of their own Accord!"

Of their own accord intro

"Gentleman we lost more than we ever dreamed at Wana Ridge. You are a handpicked group of people that I myself have recommended for the next star squad I got a Blank check and we will use every cent of it Killing Makarov the leader of Nassarine as well as an Ultra nationalist Bitch. We will kill him. For Masterzera."

ent here...


	2. Operation Justified

Zero Warz

Cordis Die

13:00/-: 3 miles behind the Nassarinian front/ 737 Mall Massacre: Operation: Justified: Alexei Boridin

"Snemibo… remember no Russian, No Masterzeran, and No Nassarinian." Makarov stated to me as we were getting off the elevator and taking our weapons out of their bags, and loading them. It was like time was frozen, and everything stopped. You could hear a pin drop in the plaza. Then Vincent fired his RPG into the crowd and we all started opening fire on the crowd. My MG40 was kicking like hell, blood was flying everywhere. So much that Clauskoph was splattered in blood.

"Please have mercy on me…." A civilian had begged me. I stated to him "ok I will make your death less painfull." I smashed a tomahawk into his head; I was splattered in sticky brain fluid and blood, I looked down and saw blood and brains running out of his head flowing out like a river. "El bombası, EL Bombasi!" a Turkish man cried "what does El bombasi mean?" I questioned Makarov. "Alexei it means grenada, in Turkish." Vincent stated to me. "Gstop sind Sie in Haft" I machine gunned him to death. As we walked down the escalator a crowd of people watched us, and Vizo fired off his RPG and blood and limbs came flying everywhere. We walked down the next escalator and into the power room and Dimitrius mowed down the custodians. As I walked out Makarov told us "remember, for Zakaev" [Zakaev is the former Masterzeran/ Russian/ Azerbaijani ultranationalist party leader. He was killed in the ending of a firefight on a bridge near Chernobyl. He kept Makarov in check, but with him gone Ahaz and Makarov are almost unstoppable] and with that we walked out, a phalanx of Nassarinian riot control awaited us.

I loaded an RPG, as did Vizo, Dimitrius, and Farid. We fired our rpg's and took apart the phalanx one shot at a time. "Shnemo, senipora, machi!" after hours of being pinned down an airstrike came in and pounded our attackers. We walked to the pipe system there waited unmarked bullet proof vans, four of them. We boarded the van and Farid asked "did this send a message." Makarov replied "No, but this will" he then shot Farid and we left him to die. "they thought they could trick us but they can't, he was an American."

To be continued…..


	3. A flashback

Zero Warz

A new Begining

75 yeears go a rebelion started in our land. Brother turned against brother in a bloody war filled deception, betrayal, treason, murder, and eatth. These were the time we called the forgotten age. An age full off misery and sufferinus all, that our nation, the nation of Masterzera fell to the new invaders land, The Gittish Empire. They used theforrgten age to conquer our empire, it was a taqtical move, yet also a cheap shot. 30 years later took back our land at a huge cost. And now we are at war Nassarine our sworn enemies. ANd we will conquer. That is not a prediction, it's a promise.

Dimitri Petrenko's PoV

"Machine Guns! On the ridge!" Wickervix shouting just as a mortar exploded next to him ripping him apart.

"Shit! RPG on the ridge, look out!" I was knocked off my feeett and ihit the ground hard. My ears were ringing, and my vision turned grey, and blurry. My friend Reznov came running over to me and dragged me to my feet, he said.

"Dimitri, RPG got Miller there is no way he will survive. We need to get up that hill and nuetralize those rpgs now!" Reznov Screamed over the Nassarinian Kamikazes that were just coming in.

"Yes sir." i stated bravely, full of daring and vigor. Justn then a shell hit next to me and huge bits of shrapoenal flew into my leg.

"Augh!" i wailed in pain ,as thhe last bits of metal peirced my skin. " Fuck!" I screamed i began spewing up profanity. My brother Pelov, and friend Chernov, as well as Reznov came rushing over to help me. While Nikolai opened fire spewing our colorful bits of profanity.

"Don't just sit there help him!" Reznov screamed at a nearby medic. Who i think is named Petrov. He jumped up and ran over and Picked out the shrapenal as fast as he could ignoring my screams of pain. Then when he was done he wrapped my bloody scratched up leg in cloth, and grabbed a stick and made a tournaquet. I watched him get up grab his carbine start shooting just as a sniper rifle went off and i saw his head get torn clean off.

We were pinned down and we couldn't do shit. It made me so angry, So Fucking angry! Just then a bullet peirced the side of my skull and i fell down dead. Though I could still hear a voice calling my name and a jabbing pain in my lower left leg.

Just then i woke up to see my wife Illa staring at me. Her Bueatiful blue eyes staring straight at me, A worried look on her face. Her long Black hair flowing in the wind that was blowing through the doors of the Mansion.

"Hi" I said with a gruff voice, shifting over slightly to check what time it is.

" You were still sleeping so I tried to shake you awake. I made breakfast and the kids are up. Pelov, and his family are coming over and so is Chernov and his Family, then there is Nikolai, he is also coming over, but Reznov is coming. She said Pouting after the word Nikolai passed her lips.

"Baby it's gonna be alright." I said trying to soothe her generic fear or Sadness.

"Alright!? Last time he was here he tried to rape me! And you say it's gonna be fine!?" just then she started crying on my shoulder. I haven't seen her cry since... Actually she never cries. She couldn't cry for her life. "

Let's just go eat something and forget about this for now."

(After breakfast...)

The kids went to their friend's houses and nobody was there but me, and Illa I was upstairs lying on the bed watching TV. When suddenly Illa came out of nowhere and jumped on top of me wearing a see through dress and said

" I called and told them to come over tommorow" Illa stated in a very, very suductive tone.

"Umm... Ok!" Not sure where she was going. Actually I could, but I decide to act clueless. Somehow, using all her strength, she flipped me over top of her and looked at me. She took her see through dress, which to no surprise was the only thing she had on. And then she said "make love to me"

Illa's PoV

It felt so good to have Dimitri make love to me again. Ever since the kids we haven't had sex in forever. As he slid back into me slowly as if not to hurt me it felt so good. Two hours later we were done.

Dimitri's PoV

I finnaly rolled of Illa and sighed "now that was amazing." I stated. After along pause Illa said, "your tellin me you weren't on the receiving end." she said with a chuckle.

"Hee hee, I think the kids should be picked up by now." I said, trying to shut her up.

" Yeah yeah im gonna go now" she said. I always worry about her when she goes off on a trip like this. I looked out the window as she got into her car and waved to me as she pulled out the driveway and drove off to pick the kids up.

Five minutes later i heard a knock on the door. when I answered it Nikolai was sitting there looking at me.

"Nikolai didn't Illa tell you to come tomorrow." i asked

"Yeah said somthing about sex right?" he asked, obviously drunk. a long silence fell. Im just yanking ya, sorry." This guys stupid.

"yeah well its not that funny." I stated obviously bothered by this.

"Anyway the drawings for the Red Army are tomorrow, just wanted to make sure you heard. Didn't want Stalin to think you were skippin out on him. Again." Nikolai said, as I stood there shocked, just shocked.

End of Book 1/9

By: Keenan

Endorsed by: Keenan Bollar

Reviews:


	4. The ultimatium and invasion

Zero Warz

Book 4

**Keenan Bollar**

**1/24/2068**

This story is about a hero named Dimitri who is involved in a bloody war that could last forever

Zero Warz

Ultimatum 3

Dimitri

Dimitri is a 17 year old boy who is a part of the new Masterzeran Red Army. (Taenjen) He has long hair like most Taenjen, but he knotted it with a brace, at the bottom part, the signature sign of a Taenjen Elite, he has a tech Visor. He often relies on his instincts instead of doing things 'textbook'. Dimitri is a war hero; he is considered the Hero of Stalingrad, and Chernobyl. He is a built young man a; his Weapons consist of the PPSH-41 sub machinegun, The LSAT light machinegun, and the MK-12. He is tan Skinned, Russian-) Masterzeran.

Masterzera (the great nation.) Masterzera cam to be when a vicious people raped and marauded there way through the state of Bohemia (current world) and slaughter Millions. Finally they arrived in a fertile area rich with resources next to Nassarine. They claimed the huge plot of land, since then the two Nations have been sworn enemies.

"Dimitri, hurry up, with me" Reznov shouted to me. (Reznov is Dimitri's best friend) I turned and ran toward my friend Reznov and hopped on the chopper I was lucky to get onboard before it took off. "word is that the enemy has pulled off the coast. But I want everyone ready for a fight. The Nassarinians aren't going to give up easily." Reznov stated with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Let's do this" Gaz rallied the over watch, as he primed the UAV that was in the air for immediate assault. "Launching predator missile one now" Gaz advised. The first thing we saw was a streak of smoke then a huge explosion. The explosion lit up in the fog and was like fireworks and smoke and fire at the same time. "Must have been an oil field." Gaz informed. "Launching predator missile two toward the armory." Gaz advised a huge explosion of something that was like fireworks along with a billow of smoke and fire crashed into the air, and smashed over seven small houses. "UAV must be rearmed we will be landing without UAV or YAV support." Gaz advised Sergeant Reznov.

I looked up and saw a small cloud of smoke up in the sky and said "The Predator!" "I'm trying to fly through the flak Dimitri." Gaz Replied and allied YAV was destroyed I could tell by the way it burns. YAVs burn by the wings and they explode immediately. Predators (UAVs) explode but they fall to the ground and are on fire and explode on impact of the ground. Death machine spinning up!" Screamed Ratuska over the roar of the Mini gun, "those Nassarinians are gonna be surprised when they pop out of their trenches, and see a squad of heretics instead of a rifle team.

"War machine spinning up!" screamed Cpt. MacTavish a War Machine standard issue heretic grenade launcher. Six rounds of unstoppable devastation. I had my trusty LSAT and a new futuristic sniper rifle, The Intervention, as well as an AK-47, and an AN-94

I heard an alarm go off, it sounded like those alarms they have at air raids. Nassarinians rushed to get to defensive positions, including trenches, mortar pits, walls (dirt, wood, brick), and behind barbed wire. The War Machine and the Death Machine opened fire. I fired off my LSAT killing seven Nassarinians. A Nassarinian charged me with his FAL but I grabbed it causing him to miss his swing. Then brought my machine gun down hard on his skull and blood and brains sprayed all over me. I picked up his FAL and found a grenade launcher strapped to his side. I cut it free and attached it to the FAL. Everyone in the squad was eyeballing me for a second, and I felt a little self conscious, what with the brains and blood all over me.

Another Nassarinian charged me with a bayonet. I flipped him and detached the bayonet and jammed it in his skull. Then I ripped it out, and slashed another Nassarinians stomach open. Then turning to smash it into the neck into another Nassarinian, then I ripped it out and blood sprayed everywhere. I then proceeded to hurdle it toward the direction of another Nassarinian and the bayonet hit its mark. It hit the guy square in the chest and then I ripped it out and slit another's throat and jammed it into his shoulder leaving him to die. I was the one to taste the first blood of battle. After 7 more hours of heavy continuous fighting on the beach, we took the Beach head. The next thing to do was to secure it from the Banzai Charge brigade. [a brigade of suicide chargers that are the last resort for the Nassarinians/ for us we use them whenever.]

"Teroika Banzai!" rang out in the battlefield; a banzai charger came out nowhere. I pulled my machete and slashed open the stomach of one Banzai charger, and slashed the face open of another. The next thing I did was hurling my machete and it decapitates the leader.

"Hatchicha cota machio!" (Our leader is down we must retreat!) Screamed the Banzai Brigade. They pulled back and we had become victorious. Without warning I shot off five victory rounds in celebration of our victory.

To be continued….


	5. Bathing in blood and glory

Zero Warz

Book 4

Bathing in blood and glory

Dimitri's PoV

7 years ago

I hear a blasted beeping noise entering my dreams. It is very angering. I shoot awake and realize it is time to get up and get ready for the day. Once I wake I see my wife Illa staring at me. She rolls off me and says "about time you got up sleeping beauty, Better get ready Pelov is coming over later." She informs me. Noting this I sit up and slide out of bed and make my way to the bathroom.

4 hours later

Pelov came busting through the door looking distraught. "they took them. They took them from me." He stated. Illa gave a confused look as if saying who took who. I just realized his wife Spedlanna wasn't with him and his kids Jazo and Blaishur weren't with him, I rised in alarm at his statement and realized who probably took them, the Scientist Doctor Richtofen. This could be bad I have seen signs saying 'bullets may rip your body to pieces, and disease ravage you, but beware the Doc.

No one ever survives when they get kidnapped by the Doc. 7 hours after they issued a search warrant, we found their bodies mutilated. Jazo had survived only to die three months later.

Present Day

All warfare is based on deception, anger, and Greif. Those are the fundamentals of war. This fight is our fight and ours alone. Our quarrel with the Nassarinians will be ours and ours alone. Our fight our war, our murder, our blood. Today is the day to take control of the defiant Gittish and Nassarinians, our chokehold on the world will be intensified and hardened. Today is the day we invade Nassarine, this may be the last Zero War.

"Dimitri! Dimitri, snap out of it!" Pelov yelled to me yanking me from my train of thought. I whirled around to face him and he smiled. "Dimitri if we were of this train and you did that day dreaming thing of yours, you would probably have been shot dead." Pelov stated seriously while still smirking.

"Be quiet" I say pushing Pelov's head to the side. I soon felt a huge hot flash and then a creaking noise from underneath.

"The train is stopping. Get ready comrades we are about begin the assault in the north, badlands." The doors of the train slid open with a creek. Me and Pelov leaped out at the same time.  
"so this is where the almighty Ahaz has decided to send us, the desert. What a wise choice, let's hope we don't run out a water and DIE!" Pelov said non-chalantly with a hint of sarcasm and bitterness. Pelov always was sarcastic and Non-chalant but this was over the top that boy is saying treasonous things and can be tried for treason. I took note that the hole squad was eyeballing with shock, and death glares. "I hope that bastard is damned to hell and rots there. Or I'll…" Nikolai had charged and tackled Pelov and now they were wrestling on the ground.

"Oh so the old drunk pig is finally taking a run at me, eh?!" Pelov said sarcastically and angrily. While Chernov Nikolai's brother was trying to pry Nikolai off of Pelov. "hey same side same side, no one's a Nassarinian here. We are all from Masterzera, not Nassarine.

Suddenly a tank appeared on the horizon. I saw it coming towards us and the barrel took aim and fired at the train. Our box car exploded ejecting the remaining riflemen from the car.  
"Holy shit!" Nikolai sputtered "did you just see that Fucking boxcar come apart!?" Nikolai questioned "get to cover everyone, now!" Reznov ordered. Nobody dared questioned him, we all just did what we were told to do. As was the Taenjen way of doing things. Listen to your superiors, Show no mercy, be brutal, show no remorse, do not repent, always fight angrily, show your rage, but not your emotion. These are the terms that define a Taenjen, these are some of the terms that define me, well that's what my friend Reznov says.

To be continued….

How to be a Taenjen

Listen to your superiors

Show respect to the great nation

Die with honor

Show Courage

Show pride

Show no mercy

Fight Angrily

Show your rage

But not any other Emotion

Question no order

Carry out your task at all costs

Show no remorse

Do not Repent  
Be resilient

Be self reliant

Never surrender

Give your all in battle

Give your blood for Masterzera

The war is never over

These are the terms that define a Taenjen these are the terms that define YOU!


End file.
